


A Many Splendored Thing

by Triplexxx



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Friendship, High School Sweetheart, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triplexxx/pseuds/Triplexxx
Summary: Jaebeom and Mark are high school sweetheart and decided to host a housewarming party in order to celebrate moving into their first apartment together.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: Markbeom fic fest 2020





	A Many Splendored Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omgahgase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgahgase/gifts).



Mark stared out the window while sipping on his favourite tea, enjoying the beautiful autumn scenery in front of him. He let his eyes soak in those beautiful freshly fallen golden leaves covering the empty streets that looked like a giant crispy vibrant colours carpet. Autumn mornings are always quiet and peaceful as long as he remembered - just the way he loves it. Maybe for some people, they will question over his perception of beautiful because, first, as everyone aware, beauty is subjective. Second, this isn’t the glamourous or modern neighborhood like you can see in the Hollywood film.

He is not a fan of hustle and bustle of city life. Luckily, his longtime boyfriend shared the same opinion and sentiment as him. It made things a lot easier to find their first apartment where they can call _home_. That is what he thought at first. Turned out, his boyfriend can be a pain in the ass when things did not meet his standard.

At first glance, Jaebeom may looks like someone who does not really bother about details especially with those earrings, intimidated gaze and laid back personality, but look or appearance can be deceiving, and hell boy, he has been deceived for years. He is the perfect example of _‘Do not judge a book by it’s cover’_ or you are going to regret. When they embarked their journey to find their first apartment, things looked promising as they agreed to settle in downtown area instead of in the middle of city. Then, things started to go south when none of the house they saw, able to capture Jaebeom’s attention.

After thousands of persuasions and begging from him and their exhausted agent, they end up with this beautiful loft studio apartment, which is perfect for him and Jaebeom. The whole event was quite a handful experience, but thinking back on it now, it was hilarious.

He was so lost in his thought until strong, solid arms wrapped around his waist from behind and gently pulled him closer. He pressed a quick kiss to Mark’s temple and settling on his shoulder. Mark felt familiar warmth spread throughout him and faint smell of sandalwood and cedar enveloped him, probably from his aftershave, or was it his cologne. He wasn’t sure. He made a mental note to ask if Jaebeom changed his aftershave or cologne later.

 _“Hey, good morning.”_ Mark greeted his boyfriend.

 _“What were you thinking?”_ Jaebeom asked as he nuzzled into his boyfriend neck and his warm hand sneaked underneath his boyfriend’s shirt. _“Hmmm. You smell nice.”_ One thing that he loves about cuddling and hugging with Mark is because of how lovely his boyfriend smells like. To him, Mark always smell like a clean fabric with a hint of lavender. Heaven. All the accumulated stress that he got from works will disappeared into thin air.

Mark freed himself from Jaebeom’s hug and turned around, facing his annoying and yet handsome boyfriend. This slanted eyes guy with twin moles always know how to make his heart fluttered every single time even with just a tiny little gesture and it is not fair. He can be all charming and gentleman one second and the next will make Mark wondering how he ended up with this guy. With a slightly raised eyebrow, he spoke, _“Seriously, Im Jaebeom?”_

 _“What?”_ Jaebeom feigned innocence. _“I’m just stating a fact, my beautiful LA Gangster.”_

 _“Oh.. Are we doing nickname spree right now? Because I’m not going to let you win, Mr Ilsan water fist.”_ Hearing that nickname came out from his boyfriend made Mark’s inner LA Gangster slowly coming out. Not that he hates that nickname, he was quite fond of it to be honest until he learned that Jaebeom once playfully called Jackson, princess and he’s not having it.

 _“Chill, baby. I’m joking.”_ Jaebeom was confused. Mark never had a problem when he called him LA Gangster before. Something about this situation just did not sit right, so he decided to find out the reason behind his boyfriend sudden mood changes.

However, before he could probe further, Mark cut in. _“Don’t ‘baby’ me.”_

 _“Wait.. Am I missing something over here? Baby?”_ Jaebeom is getting really confused by now.

 _“Oh! Let me take a wild guess, Jackson is a princess, and I only got an LA Gangster. Fair enough, Mister.”_ Mark ended up with a pout on his face.

When Jaebeom finally got the full picture of what is going on right now, he could not contain his amusement any longer and burst out laughing. Mark is too adorable for this world and he cannot help but cooed at the sight of his upset boyfriend. This is a very rare moment of him being jealous over Jackson’s nickname, which obviously is a joke between best friends. He would love to whip out his phone right at this moment and record everything, so he can brag to Jackson and Jinyoung on how much Mark loves him. However, as much as he loves to tease Mark, he better coax him now or he’s going to experience Mark’s wrath. He still remembers there was one time where Mark happened to see some girls blatantly trying to hit on him when they were in a club and Mark went full LA Gangster mode. With Jinyoung support at the back, both kept questioning the girls until they turned pale and fled from the scene. And for him, Mark gave him silent treatment for the whole week no matter how many times he tried to make up for that. Mark just won’t budge and it’s not a very pleasant experience at all.

_“Mrs Im, you know exactly why I called him a princess. It’s a joke. Don’t you see how he acts like one with his self-proclaimed masculine appearance. Give me a thousand Jacksons and I’ll still choose you. Not just him, even if Miss World asked me out, I’ll always choose you.”_

The nickname really did something to Mark as it can be clearly seen on his face. A smile threatened to appear on his handsome face, and it took him a great deal to hold back. He won’t easily give in, and Jaebeom needs to try harder this time.

 _“That’s all you got, Mister? So weak. You need to try harder.”_ Mark said as he schooled his expression, trying to appear as nonchalant as he can.

Mark’s nonchalant respond towards him somehow has intrigued Jaebeom. _“Oh.. I can see you’re up to something. Well, for starter, I can show you how much you mean to me.”_ He challenged. The second Mark freed himself, he pulled him close again. _“You’re not going anywhere, lil bunny.”_

The moment Mark riled him up, there is no way he’s going to let Mark get away with it. Mark needed to learn to take responsibility of what he had done, hence smothering his entire face with kisses. It’s started with innocent kiss on Mark’s face and then, he slowly going down to Mark’s neck, knowing that it’s Mark weakest point.

He finally whispered in Mark’s ear. _“Cat got your tongue?”_

Mark felt shiver run up his spine at how deep his boyfriend’s voice is, and his heart started doing funny thing, just like when they first kiss. This is getting way dangerous than he expected. His mind and body are arguing with each other, one is trying to stay rational and the other is begging him to just give in.

 _“Im Jaebeom-ssi, behave. We have a lot of things to do for tonight.”_ As he pulled away from the hug and cupped his boyfriend’s face, preventing him from kissing and messing up with his newly found determination. To be honest, he almost forgot about the house-warming party tonight and now, already 11am and yet they still haven’t prepared anything. Oh boy, they are screwed.

 _“Urgh.. Can we just ask them to bring the foods themselves. It’s 2020, baby.”_ Jaebeom pleaded, pouting slightly and Mark almost kissed that pouty lip. But he refrained himself from doing so because once he did, Jaebeom will grab the opportunity and make him give in to the ridiculous request by any means.

 _“We’re talking about Jinyoung and Jackson here. They will make a scene.”_ Mark added sternly.

Jaebeom felt dejected. Things just started to get a little intimate, but those brats still managed to find a way in and destroyed everything. Maybe it’s time for him to reevaluate their friendship.

_”Good boy will get his rewards later. So, be good, bad boy.”_

Leaning forward, Mark gave him a quick peck on the lips and before Jaebeom could do anything, he walked away. Giddy with the idea of teasing his boyfriend, he intentionally swayed his hip seductively as he walked to get Jaebeom’s attention. He can’t help but glanced over his shoulder and saw Jaebeom was looking at him with his mouth open and hungry gaze all over him.

Then, a loud growl can be heard in the background. Mark smirked. It’s so damn easy to please his boyfriend. Typical Im Jaebeom.

_“Baby, can you get the door? I think they are here.”_ Jaebeom’s voice can be heard from their kitchen.

 _“Got it.”_ Mark replied as he walked to the door and saw Jinyoung and Jackson were smiling at him.

 _“Hey Hyung.”_ Both greeted and took turn to hug Mark before giving the housewarming gifts to him. Mark was baffled by the gift, toilet paper rolls and 12 pack of beer. He can practically guess whose idea is this, and before he could say something, Jinyoung cut in, _“Jackson’s idea.”_

_“I knew it.”_

_“Nice house, hyung!”_ They have been wanting to come and helped them when they learned that Mark and Jaebeom decided to move in together, but the couple insisted on making them their official first guess once they finished up everything. And here they are now.

 _“Thanks. Come on in. Jaebeom is in the kitchen.”_ Mark said as he ushered them inside. Jinyoung followed Mark to the dining room, helping him to setup the table while Jackson went straight to the kitchen where he found Jaebeom too focused on stirring something in the pot to even realized he was there. The food better be good because he was skipping lunch just for this party. Suddenly, a warm, spicy and savory kimchi smell reached his nose, and eventually, his curiosity got the better of him and he had to see the source of the delicious smell. Damn. _Kimchi Jjigae_. This boy can really cook.

 _“Hey Jaebeom. Do you need any help?”_ Jackson asked as he moved to stand beside Jaebeom and eyes never leaved the stew. Looking the stew up close, made him salivate. He was about to compliment his best friend before Jaebeom crushed his good intention with his next sentence.

 _“Hell yeah, Jackson. I saved this chore specially for you, my friend.”_ Jaebeom spoke as he directed his eyes to sink, signaling to Jackson to see the pile of unwashed dishes.

 _“Jeeez, is this how you treat your first honourable guest, Im fucking Jaebeom?.”_ Jackson whined as he moved towards the sinks, where all the dirty plates, utensils and pots are waiting for him. With a grunt and unending whine, he rolled up his sleeve and start doing the dishes.

 _“Language, young man.”_ Jaebeom said as he playfully nudged his best friend on the shoulder and received a grunt as response. He’s having fun teasing Jackson, especially watching his dissatisfied expression and unending whine but at the same time still doing the chore. Jackson really lived up to his nickname as a mood maker.

 _“Babe, are you done? I’m hungry.”_ Mark said as he walked into the kitchen, interrupting whatever plans Jaebeom had in mind to further tease the poor little Jackson. Leaving these two unsupervised might cost them their dinner. Things that are supposed to be done in 15 minutes can turned to hours if he let them be.

He stopped in his track upon seeing Jackson with the dirty plates on his hand. _“What are you doing, gaga?”_

Before Jackson can complaint to Mark, Jaebeom cut him off. _“He volunteered to help even when I told him I can do it myself. Isn’t he lovely, baby?”_

Jackson bewildered gaze travelled over Jaebeom’s face, upon hearing the words. He had shock and disbelief written all over his face as he stared helplessly at his best friend.

 _“I didn’t know you love doing dishes, babe. I can leave it to you next time.”_ Jinyoung jumped in and left Jackson speechless. He felt like his beautiful, peachy ass boyfriend just rubbing salt into his open wound. Are they ganging up on him? Who loves doing dishes? No one.

 _“Trust me, he would love to do that. Just leave it to him. Right, Jackson?”_ Jaebeom said as he playfully winked at Jackson.

_“Fuck you.”_

Their dinner was filled with laughter as they relived some of their most cherished, hilarious and embarrassing past. They have never run out of things to say when they are together, always had new things to share or even silly little things like the colour of their underwear. And today was no exception. Their conversation centered around their everlasting friendship since middle school until now. And then, moved to Mark and Jaebeom’s first house. A series of compliments have been thrown to them regarding their beautiful and minimalist apartment design, which Jaebeom had been working from scratch by himself. He is so proud of the results and so did Mark. They are so indulged in their conversation, laughing over Jackson’s remark on his dream house and Jackson being his clumsy self accidentally dropped his spoon from the table when he waved his hand around while describing the plan he had.

 _“Shit. Sorry.”_ Jackson said as he excused himself to pick up his spoon. But what he saw under the table caught him off guard. This lovebird really has no shame, hands all over each other even in the dining table. Being a chatterbox, he cannot wait to tell Jinyoung how ridiculous these guys are. He was in hurry and eventually hit his head underneath the table. A series of curse words can be heard coming from the Hong Kong boy.

 _“You okay?”_ Jinyoung asked out of concern over his boyfriend and met with a grunt from Jackson.

Once the pain subsided, he hurriedly told Jinyoung, no longer can wait. _“Did you know what I saw down there?”_

Judging by the disbelief expression on his boyfriend’s handsome face and how he constantly gazed at the two people, who’s seating in front of him, it took him only few seconds to connect the dots. He doesn’t need to be super genius to figure out what was happening. As a matter of facts, he knew exactly what Jackson was saying.

 _“What? We’re just holding hands.”_ Jaebeom refuted but Jinyoung can clearly see the little smirk that appeared on Jaebeom’s face and he’s obviously not trying to hide at all.

 _“Holding hand, yeah? Keep your hands off each other, will ya?”_ Jinyoung sarcastically remarked. This event brought them back to when they first discovered that their best friends were dating behind their back for quite some time. Looked like their 10 years friendship means nothing to these two and in their defense, they said it’s not the right time yet. They just sprouting bullshit when get caught. And if it’s not for Jackson clumsiness just like today, they doubt that this lovebird will come clean about their relationship.

Fast forward to now, they are still shameless as they are back then especially with those big grins plastered on their face. He was actually hoping to see any guilt or at least a blush on their face but he saw none of those. Incredible.

_“At least, I don’t straight up drooling over someone ass like some hormonal teenager.”_

Jaebeom spoke and everyone knew that he was talking about Jackson. There was one incident where Jackson started to act awkwardly around Jinyoung and that made the latter felt uncomfortable because they have been friend for years. So, Jinyoung decided to confront Jackson and start questioning him about the reason behind his sudden changes. However, the direct confrontation only make thing worse and when asked, Jackson accidentally blurted out _“your ass make me this way”_ instead of “ _you make me this way”_. Only later, they found out that Jackson actually had a feeling towards Jinyoung, hence the awkwardness.

 _“Aren’t they doing some sort of embarrassing couple name as well. Wang Gae Park Gae!”_ Mark chimed in and Jaebeom erupted in laughter as Mark trying his best to imitate Jackson’s high-pitched tone.

_“Ha.ha.. very funny.”_

For the said party, they tried to stay unbothered by the embarrassing memories, but they are clearly failed. Their face reddening with each passing second and if this teasing doesn’t stop, they might collapse out of embarrassment for real. 

The laughter lasted for several minutes despite constant whine from the poor subject. Once the laughter died down, it came back again when the memory nudge it’s way to the surface. It’s been so long since Mark had a good laugh with his friends, but good time doesn’t last forever.

 _“Oh, speaking of which, someone is having a fit over your nickname today.”_ Jaebeom dropped the bomb out of nowhere and suddenly everyone turned their attention to Mark. And now, he has been reminded of the things that he wanted to forget the most, his most embarrassing moment. He knew that Jaebeom will never let it slide but he did not expect this soon. He just started having fun grilling Jackson, and now, karma is coming back at him with full force. _Damn you, Beomie_. He wished the ground would swallow him up for good right at this moment.

 _“Me? Which one? Handsome? J – Flawless? Wild & Sexy?”_ Jackson, upon hearing the news, he started listing out all the nickname that he fancied. He is obviously on cloud nine, judging by how wide the smile on his face.

 _“On a second thoughts, I’ll take back whatever I say this morning.”_ Mark said in all seriousness. 

Jaebeom can no longer contain his laughter at Mark’s seriousness and Jackson unexpected reaction. This is not what he pictured when he decided to tell everyone about it. His sole purpose is to brag about Mark’s never-ending love towards him, but Jackson really stole the show. Sometimes, he always wonders what is inside Jackson’s mind, based on how he deciphered things.

 _“Oh come on, bro. Don’t leave me hanging!”_ Jackson, the show stealer still couldn’t let go of the nickname thingy, but no one is giving him the attention that he needed.

 _“Wang Puppy – “_ Jackson is still trying his luck but immediately met with Mark’s murderous gaze. Things doesn’t look good for him if he continues pursuing the answer.

When Mark thought the topic is no longer up for discussion, Jinyoung spoke. “ _Princess. Am I right, hyung?”_

Jinyoung words hit the bull’s eye. When Jackson sensed the awkward silent, he knew that is the answer he was looking for, but he cannot fathom out the reason behind it.

Before he could even speak his mind, Mark warned him. _“Shut up, Jackson.”_

And the rest was history.

Right after dinner, they decided to move to the living room to chill and watching movie. As usual, in order to decide which movie to watch, since everyone has different preference, they decided to play Rock Paper Scissors. To everyone’s surprise, Jinyoung won. He never won any game before, not even once but today, when everyone was in the mood of horror movie, luck decided to side with Jinyoung. And that’s how they ended up watching Romeo + Juliet.

In the middle of the movie, Jaebeom excused himself to grab some snacks from the kitchen. He needed something to munch or else he might fall asleep. From the distance, Jaebeom can hear the commotion in the living room. He thought they were having a lover’s quarrel with Mark being the middle person trying to resolve their issue. It’s always been that way, if Mark and he are having issue with each other, Jinyoung or Jackson will step in and helping them straighten up the problems. Then, things will be okay afterwards. However, he was wrong this time around. As he come nearer, he heard Jinyoung recite a quote that sound vaguely familiar to him.

_“O, swear not by the moon, th’ inconstant moon, That monthly changes in her circle orb, Lest that thy love likewise variable.”_

Turned out, they are arguing over the famous Shakespeare quotes, which basically mean do not swear by the moon that is constantly changing, in fear that your feeling might be inconsistent too. All that she wanted is true love. So, Jinyoung, the English literature graduate, agreed with the quote, while his boyfriend had a different opinion regarding this matter.

 _“Jaebeom, what do you think about this? Are you on my team or Jinyoung’s team?”_ Jackson asked the moment he saw his best friend’s face. He looked at him with a puppy eyes, hoping that Jaebeom will take his side.

“For the record, Mark is in my team.” Jinyoung said, trying his best to influence Jaebeom’s decision by using Mark. He’s not going to let Jackson win this argument. His argument is groundless and did not make any sense.

 _“Don’t you ever dare using lover card here, babe._ ” Jackson warned him and Jinyoung playfully stuck out his tongue, trying to rile up his annoyed boyfriend.

 _“Thoughts?”_ Mark asked again as he saw Jaebeom just stare at them without saying anything. He’s probably trying to gather his thoughts and carefully weighing his words before replying. It’s one of the charming traits of Jaebeom that he fell for. Despite his age, and yes, Jaebeom is one year younger than him even though he insisted that they are actually same age - he’s a deep thinker unlike him. If possible, he likes to think things through first before saying anything, and it is reflected by his choice of words and the way he carried himself.

 _“Thoughts? Hmmmm. Very interesting subject.”_ After what felt like an eternity, Jaebeom continued. _“You know that I always agree with you, right?”_ Mark smiled upon hearing the answer and for Jinyoung, he already can taste the victory.

But what comes next, caught them off guard.

 _“But I must beg to differ on this.”_ He said, and the dejected Jackson immediately sprang from his seat, looking at his savior before screaming ‘yes’. He felt like he won a lottery when Jaebeom decided not to agree with it, and Jinyoung, on the other hands, was ready to defend his earlier statement.

 _”Hear me out.”_ Jaebeom pleaded and subconsciously made them hear his explanation.

 _“The moon always beautiful despite the inconsistent shape. Why? Because every shape has their own charm and that’s what matters. Let me put it this way, will it be any different if I swear my love for you on the beautiful half-moon rather than the full moon? Will it make my love any less?”_ Jaebeom asked as he looked straight into Mark’s eyes, searching for any doubt that the elder might have but he saw none. So, he patiently waited for Mark’s answer.

Then, slowly, a smile worked its way across Mark’s handsome face and into his eyes. He was shaking his head as an answer to Jaebeom’s question. Jaebeom is correct. Why must we bother about the unnecessary details when what matters the most is your feeling.

 _“I love you.”_ Mark declared. He felt the need to make his feeling visible. So, he leaned forward and kiss Jaebeom’s warm lips without any hesitation. And Jaebeom returned the kiss with equal passion.

The unexpected turn of event had left the Jinson couple stunned on their seat. Their supposed argument of the Shakespeare’s famous quote suddenly turned into declaration of love, even the romantic movie taste bland compared to the free show in front of them.

_“I think that is our cue to leave.”_


End file.
